


Prison Heat

by UchihaMindfreak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Hardcore, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster sex, Rough Sex, Stomach Bugle, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaMindfreak/pseuds/UchihaMindfreak
Summary: Naruto walks into Kurama's cage when the fox demon is in heat. One-shot





	Prison Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I made for a request. Mind the tags please, this is a hardcore non-con fic. 
> 
> Side note: I have another account on here. So if you've read my work before this writing style may be familiar to you, but I want to keep the 'extreme kinks' or different ships separated from the other account.

 

Days’ past without any sign of Kurama and it was starting to concern Naruto. Typically the demon fox pestered him hours on end when the damn beast grew bored in his cell. When things got silent it usually meant trouble was brewing. And Naruto couldn’t have that. Not when he’d been assigned an A-class mission from the Hokage.

Ever since the great war they’ve worked seamlessly together side by side. Powerful, ruthless, and efficient. Damn near unstoppable. Without Kurama’s help the stakes would be considerably higher, and the risk of mission failure would pose a very real threat. Unacceptable…considering so many lives were on the line for this mission.

They were a team goddammit! And they needed to be working as such.

So once again he found himself wandering deep into the recesses of his mind in hopes to sort out the foxes issues. Sloshing though the cold and dark, swampy prison, chills crawled up his spine as he stepped through the pillar sized bars that contained the nine-tailed fox demon.  

It happened every time he came down here, the place was creepy as fuck. Smelled like shit too. Stagnant water mixed with the overbearing stench of Kyuubi musk. If Naruto hadn’t gotten used to the smell after so many years of travelling down into this hellscape he’d be gagging right now. But, instead he was peering into the darkness and scanning the shadows for the big furry beast to appear. Actually, he heard Kurama’s heavy breathing before spotting the ominous set of glowing red eyes staring directly at him.   

“What are you doing here brat?” the demon snarled, then stood up on his haunches once Naruto stepped closer his way. His impressive sized towered over the young blond, and yet he wasn’t scared.

No really anyways.

Kurama always liked playing games with him and got a big thrill out of making Naruto uncomfortable. Long ago he leaned better than to look away when the fox was pulled this alpha bullshit on him. Any sign of submission would be a victory in Kyuubi’s books. It was all just a game for the locked up demon.

It was always a game.

Naruto gave him a blank look and crossed his arms to his chest. “For starters—what’s crawled up your ass and died? You’ve been sulking in the shadows for too long now, it’s time for your lazy ass to wake up and be of some use to the world.”

While not many people would be brave enough to talk back to the great, all-powerful nine-tailed beast, Naruto was used to trading back snaky banter with the fox. Honestly, Kurama responded better when he didn’t beat around the bush…

Most of the time.

Not today however. Without warning, all of a sudden Kyuubi lunged at Naruto, his inhuman speed closed the distance quicker than the strike of a snake. Taken by surprise the blond froze up for a millisecond too long, enough time for demon to pin him against a pillar sized bar that made up one of the cage doors.

“Kyuubi! W-what are you doing!” he shouted defensively, holding his arms out to block the great beast.  Kurama just ignored him. But now that Naruto was in such close proximity he finally saw what the problem was. Literally.

Kyuubi was **hard**. Full scale goliath dick sprouting out of the sheath hard. _Jesus fuck!_

How’d he miss _that?_

A huge ass massive cock. Red and dripping precum like a motherfucking faucet. Naruto gulped and took a step back, but he found himself unable to go reverse any further as his back pressed against the cold iron bar, a fucking stream of fox cum floated at his feet in the shallow murky water. And on either side of him were the demons oversized paws boxing him in. Naruto soon realized how bad of idea it was coming down here.  

A very fucking bad idea.

“Let me go Kyuubi,” he ordered with as much conviction as he could muster in this situation. Which was pretty worthless considering Kurama could easily smell the fear rolling off him like cologne.

The monster gave a toothy grin.

“But you wanted to help fix the _problem_ ,” he answered in a rumbling purr, “and the problem is that I’m in heat, brat. So you’re just going to have to be my mate until they cycle ends…which could last over a week depending on how many times I mate.”

That was all the warning the young shinobi got before he was picked up like a ragdoll and lifted into the air. Nearly a story high, the large paw easily encased his entire torso with just one hand, while the other paw was used to shred his clothes in one swipe with 6 inch length talon claws. In no time Naruto was completely stripped from his cloths, watching in disbelief as his favorite orange jacket fell to the ground in tattered strips.

From his current position in the air, Naruto could see the long length of Kyuubi’s rigid cock sliding between his exposed thighs. It had to be over 5 feet in length _easy_ —and nearly the same width as his torso. There was no fucking way a cock of that size was going to fit into his virgin hole. That would be _insane_.

But the fox saw things differently…if the way the aggressive rutting was anything to go by...

Naruto clamped his thighs tightly over the monster cock as precum slicked between his legs and entrance, but that only seemed to spur the giant on. He ending up giving Kyuubi a legjob of a lifetime instead. Hardly the goal he had in mind. With each hammering thrust Naruto’s legs weakened. They quivered with restraint and sopping wet after few long minutes. Inch by inch, Kyuubi’s bulbous tip approached its anticipated target. His asshole. 

Goddammit. Naruto fought back hard and resisted the demon’s attempt at making him a bitch for a week. That wasn’t going to happen. That _couldn’t_ happen. The old hag would skin him alive if he disappeared for that long. That—and about a hundred other reasons—had him pleading with Kurama to let him go. Unfortunately for him, the demon was already lost in a fiery red haze of lust and chakra. So much so that he hardly seemed to realize Naruto was in the room at all. The blond was just an object of relief for the suffering creature.

“Pease Kurama! Pease don’t—” Instead of listening to his plea, Kurama hooked a digit above his knee and split him open like a walnut. The impatient fox took full advantage of the opportunity, thrusting up violently as Naruto’s legs were pried open. And with a sharp snap of his hips, Kurama forced his rigid fuckpole up the blond’s virgin boycunt in one hard thrust.

Naruto’s eyes rolled back the moment that monster cock breached his entrance.

The fox gave an excitable snort. 

“Oh, oh fuck!” he cried out from being filled so suddenly, his head falling back heavily against Kyuubi’s palm. Feeling the goliath cock slid between his cheeks, then enter him was absolutely agonizing.

Inch after excruciating inch the fat elephant dick fed into his guts. Kurama’s constant persistence had slowly weakened his anal ring, causing it to give way all at once, like a dam bursting most of it shoved in all at once, stopping only when it was met with resistance. Naruto swore his asshole was going to burst at any moment from the tremendous pressure. His poor, abused pucker was now oval-shaped, stretched taught over monster’ breeding rod like a screaming mouth. Forever ruined.

Naruto grasped the furry hand tightly in a desperate attempt to keep it together while his inside were being repositioned to make room for the massive intrusion.

“Oh, god. Oh, god. Fuck—” he sobbed as the demon began to fuck him in honest, far faster and more aggressively then he would’ve liked. Kyuubi’s unforgiving girth cramped his insides, stretching him out impossibly wide to the point where he thought he might just burst. Blue eyes squeezed shut as sweat bled down his forehead, stinging his eyes. He pounded on the demon’s hand, trying to comprehend the insanity of being filled so completely.

Oh god, it was so thick and big. So long and beyond anything that should have ever been able to fit.

“Oh, fuck… fuck, it’s big,” he gasped out, shuddering as his body clenched around the thick flesh lodged deep inside him. Saliva drooled from the corner of his mouth as he focused on his breathing and not the strange sensations in his ass, willing his body to loosen up, and it worked…somewhat. The pressure had lessened and pleasure started mixing in. “Can’t—Fuck, too much!”

“You can little one, and you will. You will take everything I give you and love every minute of it. My chakra will heal your body shortly after my cock destroys it,” the great beast bellowed.

The demon shoved in deeper, impossibly so. Inserting as much of it as he could into the blond’s obscenely packed fuckhole. Thrusting forward with small, shallow pumps until the cockhead bumped against Naruto’s stomach lining and couldn’t possibly reach any further. Tears dripped down the blond’s cheeks in hot, salty streams.

“No…I can’t. Oh god, oh god, it’s too big… Fuck…” Naruto trailed off with another weak moan. As his internal muscles were fluttering, the push and pull of Kurama’s cock slipping in and out of his tight channel created a lewd, squelching pop with every thrust. The feeling was unreal. So unbelievably tight and full. So goddamn crazy.

With so much happening at once, his breathing became labored. His head lolled forward and he buried his face against the demon’s paw, unable to support his body up any longer. Naruto was lost in his silky orange hair as he felt every inch of that long cock slowly withdraw. His thighs burned and there was a constant ache in his rectum that felt like it would never go away. Yet, Kurama’s cock kept on hammering. Using him up like a cheap whore. Every now and then it would hit the right spot and he’d see stars.

It took him awhile to collect himself. But, eventually he did. Then his cries turned to sobs as the pressure inside him grew, his body submitting, opening as wide as Kyuubi demanded, letting the fox in and taking every unbearable inch forced into his ruined hole.

Naruto was growing hard and he was ashamed of it. There was something incredibly crazy about how he ended up getting fucked by creature sealed inside his own body, helpless against the foxes insatiable hunger.

“Fuck, oh, fuck—” The blond trailed off with a low moan. He had thought maybe he was adapting, moans falling from his lips with gasping breaths between, when Kyuubi started to really move. Pleasure mixed with pain in a dizzying rush. His anus clamped tight and then slackened. A stream of steady moans kept spilling from his mouth, echoing of the sealed walls of the Kyuubi cage. The louder he got, the more eager Kurama was to fuck him. “Please… please, I need…”

“What—More of my cock? God, you’re such a slut. So eager to be filled and bread by a beast. Filthy little human…I knew you’d make a bitch. Going to wreck you, baby. I’m going to fuck and breed you until you’re made to fit only my monster cock and bare my children.”

A shiver racked through his body at Naruto’s words. He definitely _felt_ like a slut right now.

“God, god, please,” Naruto mumbled heatedly, his hips jolting when the demon drove forward again, filling him so deeply that he wanted to scream. Honestly it surprised him how pliable his ass had become. Kurama’s earlier words were no longer an empty promise. They were becoming truth. His nine-tailed companion was actually breeding him like a proper bitch.

Only he wasn’t one. Not for a demon fox anyways.

There was a small part of him concerned about the possibility of impregnation. He was a guy…so that meant it wasn’t possible _right_? Surely. However, he couldn’t get the image of raising demon pups out of his head. Who knew what of the effects of Kyuubi seamen might have on his body? It not like this was in any of the old scrolls. A godlike creature with an abundance of chakra had all the possibilities in the world at his disposal. Add boredom on top with a primitive need to reproduce and Naruto might very well find himself facing a new complication he’d rather not have…

Blushing at the crazy thought, Kyuubi’s cock thrusted impossibly deep inside him, opening him up while slick demon precum drizzled from his abused sphincter. His stomach cramped the outline of the monster dick clear pushed his flat stomach out like a pregnant women about to give birth.

“Fuck, look at you. It’s like you’re made for this,” the fox groaned behind him.

Naruto could feel everything. Every hot burst of precum shooting out of Kurama’s slit, the fertile cream painting his bowls a milky white. With every thrust came the lewd sounds of wet slapping, breathy moans, and cum sloshing around inside his obscenely filled stomach. Naruto should have been repulsed by that, but he wasn’t.

“Nngh!” Another shuddered raked his body when the beast fucked deep into his hot cavity, watery blue eyes rolling to the back of his head. All Naruto could do was sit there and let Kurama ravage every inch of him—and he fucking loved it.

“Deeper… Fuck, get deeper,” he whimpered and pushed back, trying to drive the demon in all the way even though he could barely take his size.

He needed Kyuubi to move faster, to fuck him properly. The pressure was building so great, the blond shinobi didn’t know how much more he could take. So it was a good thing that the fox demon seemed to be able to sense his desperation by the way he stared fucking into his boycunt like a gel sleeve.

“That’s it, beg for it, baby. Beg me it. Beg me to fill you up only the way I can, you pretty little monster slut.” Kyuubi’s breath was hot on his face, the demon staring at Naruto’s tormented expression as he ground hard into his passage.

Naruto groaned at the new pace. His stomach cramped. He was nothing more than a panting, drooling, fucked-out mess. Too weak to hold back any moans or whippers, babbling incoherently while Kurama vigorously speared him with a five foot cock. 

God, he was being filled so completely. So deeply. So fucking perfectly.

_Shit yessss!_

“Yes, yes—fuck me! Make me cum on your cock, Kyuubi! Fuck me until I break, then do it all over again!” Naruto cried out in a moment of insanity. He couldn’t recognize his own voice yet alone believe the shit that flew out of his mouth. There was no way he could possibly take anymore. He already felt stuffed to the brim with dick and precum. A full load from Kyuubi would pop him like an overfilled balloon. 

Although, Kurama didn’t seem to think it would cause much of a problem.

The fox demon’s thrusts slowed down as his cock thickened and the pressure spiked, causing the blond to shutter.

Naruto could feel the telling signs of an approaching climax by the way Kyuubi’s cock pulsed inside him. He braced himself, anticipation coiling in his gut for what was to come. He was both terrified and unexpectedly excited to finally find out what it would feel like to be used as a fox demons cumdumpster. 

With a mighty road, Kurama held the blond boy completely still, jerking his fur covered hips forward in unsteady rhythm.

Time slowed down for the poor shinobi. His whole body convulsed when the first wave of release hit. A copious amount of demon spunk flooded his system, as though a firehose was lodged up his ass. The pressure was so immense that his vision dimmer and he was on the verge of passing out with a mega cock and gallons on cum all fighting for space that wasn’t there.

Pressure continuing to build inside, Naruto screamed in both agony and pleasure as a he came on Kyuubi’s dick from the added stimulus on his prostate. His belly distended further than he thought possible. A full grown man could curl up in the space the fox carved out of him if the demon were to retreat suddenly. 

“Ngh!” the blond cried out one last time. Thick, hot babybatter pushed through his bowls and into his stomach. An unimaginable amount of sperm was pumped into Naruto’s body. So much so that he was coughing up fox jizz before the beast was even finished. 

With a final spasm, he slumped heavily into Kyuubi’s palm. Unable to stay awake any longer, Naruto passed out moments later.   


End file.
